Decepticons vs Holiday Special
by Love Psycho
Summary: Or how Amy escaped the Decepticon base. A holiday special just for you! Trapped, with only a bag of holding, how one earth is Amy going to escape?


Amy Shorts pouted, bored beyond belief. You'd think, since she had fallen into the world of her favourite TV show, she wouldn't be, but she was. Why? It might have to do with the fact she had been captured by the Decepticons on entry – apparently landing in their base was a bad idea – and been thrown into the brig.

She sighed and turned back to her bag of holding. It had landed with her, and luckily she hadn't let go of it when she was captured. It contained everything she needed; except weapons. She couldn't very well take on Megatron with a frying pan after all. And she didn't have a plug located anywhere here, so she couldn't play any of her favourite games – like Fable II or Lips.

Sure, she had read some of the books and comics she was able to get, but it was hard to read in the dim lighting. What she needed was a way out. She took another look through the bag, pulling out Star Trek the original series, both Star Wars trilogies, the Star Wars Holiday Special...

WAIT.

The holiday special? Wasn't that the worse thing anyone could see? That even George Lucas was ashamed of?

A slow grin crossed her face. She knew how to get out. All she needed was to wait for the next visit...

-line break-

When Lugnut came to the brig to feed the pathetic human that dared insult glorious Lord Megatron, she was...giggling? Why would a captured weakling like her be giggling.

"Why are you giggling, fleshbag?" He demanded.

The girl turned and gave a half hearted glare, soon dissolving into giggles again. "Its Amy...giggle...I was thinking...giggle...of giving you a challenge....giggle....For my freedom....giggle."

Lugnut looked skeptical, or as skeptical as a guy with a giant optic for a face could. "You. A fleshling could never escape, even if you issued a challenge."

Amy hid a smirk. "So that means you guys will take it, uh?"

Not seeing the trap, Lugnut agreed to ask Megatron – the bright, the shiny, the magnificent – for permission to carry out the challenge.

-line break-

Megatron stared down at the human, stunned. This fleshing thought she could beat them? Deciding to humor her, he spoke, "Very well. What is your challenge?"

Amy held out the case for the Holiday Special. "We watch this. Its considered the worse thing ever seen on TV – the Star Wars Holiday Special."

Megatron actually laughed. "This! A puny earth show? It won't even leave a mark!"

Amy grinned. "Oh, so your scared. That's okay; I just didn't expect the great Megatron to be scared."

Megatron glared. "Fine. We'll do it. What are the rules?"

"That the last one standing wins. If you win, I'll tell you all you need to beat the Autobots for good. If not, both Professor Sumdac and I walk free. Capesh?"

Megatron looked confused. She hadn't seen any other human when she landed here...

"How..."

"Do I know about Sumdac? Simple; I'll tell you if you win."

Megatron nodded. "Very well, but everyone watches it."

"Okay."

'_Besides, how hard could an Earth show be?_'

-line break-

_A little while later...._

Laughter could be heard, coming from the only female of the group. The show was at the part where the robot was giving instructions to the baby Wookie on how to build a transmitter.

Megatron was in the corner – the magnificent, the glamorous, the traumatized – curled up and rocking back 'n forth, mumbling something to himself.

Mixmaster and Scrapper had disappeared somewhere when the Wookies were having their roaring conversation.

Blitzwing's Icy and Hothead personalities were unconscious, having been knocked out by the Grandpa Wookie and Fantasy scene, leaving Random to scream, "I see the light. I must see the light!"

Lugnut was the only one still up, but he was twitching.

'_I must win for the glory of – the great, the terrible, the fresh-scented – Megatron!_'

Jeez...even his thoughts added adjectives to Megatron's name...

The man continued to give instructions, and finally Lugnut's systems shut down in defense.

And Amy continued to laugh.

-line break-

_Much later..._

Finally it was over. Amy carefully packed it away, and Isaac carefully removed the schematics from the computers. Amy turned off the force field, and Isaac carefully stepped down.

"That was a...creative way to deal with them." He commented.

Amy shrugged. "Heh. It worked."

She grabbed her bag of holding, and slung it over a shoulder.

"Let's go. The Autobots are waiting. And Sari misses you badly."

Isaac nodded. Together they turned and walked out of the hidden base, taking their time to enjoy freedom along the way.

-end-

Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or the Star Wars Holiday Special.

Wow. Short. I'm sorry for my Christmas fic for taking so long to show up, but my computer won't let me post my stories any more. -glares-

For the Nostalgic Critic. For making me laugh every time. And my Dad, for watching them with me.

–Love Psycho Dec. 24 09


End file.
